Love me, Tie me (Ushijima x Hinata)
by bananamilkk
Summary: Ushijima x Hinata kink fest (includes spanking, role playing, toys, etc) Having dating for a long time, it's time to spice things up.


Love me, Tie me

The sun had long set as Hinata walked past the 24/7 convenient store that shined brightly in the dark with its fluorescent lightings. The store was empty, which was understandable, since it was already the middle of the night. The apartment buildings and houses nearby were already getting ready for bed, some switching off their lights. The night was quiet, only the sounds of the grasshoppers chirping could be heard.

Hinata Shouyo, a small boy with bright orange hair that shone like the sun, walked under a street light. His hair seemingly darker in the night, he wasn't as eye catching as usual. He had his hood up, a thick sunshine yellow hoodie he wore under his school uniform. Loud music was blasting through his earpiece. The top charts playing from his MP3 player. He hummed as he skipped through the dark streets, heading home from his night practice. The smell of sweat still clung to him, since he'd just haphazardly thrown over his a hoodie and his uniform and rushed home.

The school would normally close after 10 PM, but since he'd informed the security guard he'd be staying a little later, he promised he'd put the keys back into the guard house after locking up. He had practiced his serving with Kageyama. The only one that would be crazy enough to stay up with him this late to practice volleyball.

Those two complimented each other. They were both crazy passionate about volleyball, both itching to play every single moment of their waking hours, and they wanted to win this year's tournament. After the third years have left, the year 2s vouched to take the team to the championships again. Hinata knew it'd be a hard challenge, yet it still brought excitement to the pit of his stomach.

He turned the corner to the street of his house. His parents and sister would probably already asleep so he'd have to enter quietly. He got his keys out, the soft jingle alerted the lying black cat that was sleeping in front of the neighbor's gate, and the tiny creature scampered away skittishly, avoiding Hinata.

He plugged out his earpiece, however, as he was about to put his earpiece in his bag, he felt a hand grab the front of his face from behind, covering his mouth and nose. He struggled, his small stature fell back to a tall male. The tall male felt muscular and lean as he easily put another arm around Hinata's shoulders, holding him in place as he struggle helplessly. He tried breathing out, yet the grip on his nose and mouth was so tight.

"Don't fight me." The male said softly, his voice near Hinata's ears. Hinata tried looking up, however he was growing lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, his movements weaker and sloppier as his body starting leaning against the tall man. He could only catch a glimpse of good looking male, his hair a shade of dark olive green.

"Mmm… Le… me…g…" Hinata wanted to say 'Let me go' yet it sounded so incomprehensible when it escaped his lips that was pressed down tightly by the gloved hands. His eyelids now hooded as he dropped his MP3 player on the floor and it dropped with a shatter.

"Good boy." Hinata heard the oh so familiar voice before he succumbed to the darkness that had been beckoning him over. His vision a field of black like the dark night sky.

When he came to, Hinata was glad he hasn't lost any limbs nor was his eyes blindfolded. He could see. He was in a room that looked like a hotel, the posh interiors was covered in a cream colored wallpaper, with velvet red furniture. The poster bed he was lying on, had clean white linen sheets with maroon and gold throw pillows. A mirror was lying on a big dresser table just across the bed, and Hinata could see himself.

He wasn't wearing his school uniform anymore, just the yellow hoodie he wore under. His shoes were taken off, as were his socks. He tried sitting up, only to find his arms uncomfortably tied above his head. He strained his neck to look up, to find a silk rope binding his wrists together and tied to the bed frame.

"Hello?" He called out. There wasn't anyone in the room, but he could hear soft sounds of a shower going on from the frosted glass door at the side of the room. He gulped as he heard the shower turn off, and a couple of seconds later, the door pushed open to reveal a tall male, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet from the shower. Water trickled down his hard pecs and down to his waist. A thin trace of hair could be seen from how low the towel hung on his waist.

Hinata gulped. He looked at the male, and it was Ushijima Wakatoshi. A friendly rival in volleyball. Their school played against each other in last year's tournament, yet Hinata knew this man all too well even before the tournament had started. The first time he'd met the boy that was just 2 years older than him was when he got lost running rounds around the neighborhood and chanced upon the towering teenager. He was cocky at first, but after playing the tournament against Ushijima, Hinata wouldn't say Ushijima was cocky… more like… serious?

"You're awake." Ushijima deadpanned, his expression always the same 24/7. His voice was deep, sounding soothing to Hinata—wait, he wasn't supposed to be soothed by his rival's voice!

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked as he tugged on the restraints. He could feel the rope digging into his wrists and thanked the gods above that it was made from silk and not twine, since he'd definitely cut himself from the struggling.

"Must there be a reason for everything?" Ushijima cocked his head slightly, running his fingers through his hair as he walked over. Hinata gulped. He wouldn't say he did not have a single speck of admiration for the male since the first day they'd met. Hinata admired and longed for his height, and the way he carried himself. He saw Ushijima's leg and arm muscles under his uniform that day, and thought to himself how nice if he could just… touch.

Hinata's lips parted as he saw the serious male walk towards him, more like a predator stalking towards his prey. He watched as his stomach muscles flexed involuntarily as he walked over, a slight smirk at the corner of his lips… until he stopped in front of the bed. Hinata was trying so hard to not let his eyes wander down any further, yet he couldn't stop himself from taking a peek… and what he saw made him wished he didn't look.

He could see the faint outline of Ushijima's half hard cock, a huge manhood rests in between his hips, only covered by a thin towel. If the towel were to slip off, Hinata wouldn't know how to react. It was more like a cobra than a dick. His was probably half the size of that monstrous manhood of Ushijima's.

"N-no…"Hinata squeaked, his voice rough from the nervousness. He swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth as he squirmed under Ushijima's gaze. Despite having the most layers of clothing in the room, he felt completely naked. His cock was about to get hard any moment, and he wouldn't want his rival to see that. The uniform pants was only oh so thin. He seethed as he saw the male crawl up on the bed.

Hinata could smell the soft scent of jasmine from the soap Ushijima used from the shower, mixed with his woody scent. He could only imagine the scent on him, imprinting him deep with the smell. He shook his head to clear the dirty thought that was in his mind. How is it possible to keep his dick listening to him if he was thinking such unclean thoughts?

Ushijima's towel clung to his hips desperately as it fell on Hinata's thighs. The taller male was crawling over him, both his thighs straddling each side of his hips.

"U-ushi- Ushijima, what are you doing?" Hinata said, his voice barely a whisper as he watched the seductive male look down at him.

Ushijima smiled softly, his hand reaching down to Hinata's body. Those hands gripped Hinata's thin hips and pushed them up, heaving Hinata's body to sit up in front of him. His touch felt hot even over the fabric he was wearing. Hinata desperately wished the cloths he had on would be ripped off immediately. He didn't realize he was panting until Ushijima hushed him quietly, as those nimble fingers worked the button and zip of his school pants. It came off easily, too easily as Ushijima pulled those pesky clothes off his legs. He tossed them haphazardly to the side, and it landed on the ottoman just beside the bed.

He was in his underwear, and he was glad he chose to wear his black boxer briefs and not his pokemon underwear his mom bought for him last year. It would be devastatingly embarrassing, as if the situation now wasn't bringing enough redness to Hinata's cheeks. His face already a ruddy red from the wanton desires in him. His orange hair was slightly sweaty as he got extremely hot from the thick hoodie he had on.

"Ushijima…" Hinata said, testing the situation right now, as if warning him, yet seeing how the taller male would react. His hands rested against the soft supple thighs of the orange haired boy. He was only 2 years younger, but they had such different bodies. Ushijima's thighs were hard and thick with muscles while Hinata had pale white thighs, even with all that jumping, not much muscles were gained. They looked very much like a girls' thigh.

The large calloused hands smoothed over the pale skin. Hinata could feel ever callous on Ushijima's palms as he worshipped his thighs slowly. He spread them apart lightly, treating Hinata's legs as if they were tofu. Hinata's cock was already long hard, the tip of his cock wetting the underwear.

"How naughty…" Ushijima chuckled, as he pressed a finger on the wet tip of his erection, and then rubbing his fingers together to feel the slick pre-cum. His eyes flickered to the dark paper bag he had on the ottoman, and a seductive grin crept on his face. He leaned away from Hinata, and got off the bed.

"I have lots of gifts for you." The green haired male said, as he brought over the bag. It was a suspicious package and it seemed new. Tipping the contents just right beside Hinata, a couple of sex toys fell out of the bag. There were various items, from vibrators, to ball gags, and even a blindfold.

Ushijima sat back at the balls of his feet as he positioned himself between Hinata's spread thighs. His gaze went over to the array of naughty goods and he picked out an inconspicuous silver ring, a size of a small bangle—probably for a child, since it was too small for an adult. It was simply just silver all around, a bit too plain to be a bangle.

"Listen to me and you'll not get hurt." Ushijima said, as he worked his fingers under Hinata's underwear, and hooked his index finger on the band of his underwear. He pulled Hinata's undergarments off, and a very active and wet cock sprung out. It wasn't entirely hard yet, but rising steadily.

"Ushi- Ushijima… I- I'm not sure about this." Hinata whimpered as he felt his cock tremble in from the sudden exposure to the surrounding temperature. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a cold object slid on the top of his cock. A moan involuntarily escaped his lips and he looked down to see Ushijima slipping on the bangle like object. It surprisingly fit snug at the base of his cock, but it felt somewhat restrictive. The base of his manhood felt tight.

"Pretty." Ushijima stared down proudly at Hinata's cock, and gave the ring a light tug upwards. It wasn't really budging. There was a little space, but it wouldn't slip out easily. Hinata realized what the bangle was, it was a cock ring, to restrict his orgasm.

He whined as he lifted his hips up, longing for the touch of Ushijima's warm hands again. He wanted those warm fingers to wrap around his cock, engulfing them as he stroked his manhood up and down, his thumbs would rub over the slit of his cock, and his fingers would then peel back his foreskin slowly, leaving him in ecstasy. However, Ushijima was giving him none of that, instead, he saw Ushijima staring down at him mercilessly, not giving in to his obvious need of touch.

"Flip around." Ushijima said roughly this time, his voice gruff, Hinata could tell the taller male needed release too. A slight frustration at the back of his throat as Hinata tried to flop over to his tummy, but was taking too slow. With both his hands tied up, it wasn't the easiest job. Hinata grunted as he tried to support himself up with his elbows, so his face wouldn't fall flat on the mass of pillows in front of him.

He felt Ushijima shifting, the bed sinking beside him as the heavy teen sat on the left of Hinata's tied up body. Cross legged, his towel slightly open to reveal his muscled thighs and the slight peek of his manhood could be seen from an angle. . A slight burn of irritation was at the bottom of Ushijima's stomach, itching to lash out at the little boy in front of him due to Hinata's struggles in positioning himself. Ushijima reached over to adjust Hinata's body which just seems tiny in comparison. He was like reaching out to lift up a puppy instead. He got Hinata's lower half on his laps, propping up the pale round mounds. His buttocks looked irresistible, soft and supple like the rest of his body, those two perfectly round buttocks made Ushijima want to sink his teeth in and claim it as his.

Ushijima could feel Hinata's dripping cock rubbing against his inner thigh as the boy squirmed under him.

His hand touched the warm skin under him, feeling the satisfying touch as his fingers sunk in the pillow like cheeks of Hinata's ass. His fingers gripped the two rounds, his short nails digging in Hinata's skin. It'd sure bruise, yet Ushijima didn't care—in fact, he wanted it to happen. He wanted to see his markings all over the small boy.

Hinata mewled under him, the cock ring seemed to enhance his satisfaction. A deep animalistic desire unfurled within him, making his cock tremble against the cock ring that restricted him from coming. A yelp escaped from his lips as his asshole hit the surrounding air. His butt cheeks were pried open with Ushjima's fingers, exposing the pink hole. The taller male, seemingly liked what he saw, let out a deep purr from the back of his throat.

"Now, be a good boy and not move so much." Ushijima warned. His voice several octaves lower from the fervor and heat that was shared between the both of them. Hinata stilled, listening to the alpha male. The anticipation made his fist clench together and his mouth drool.

Ushijima reached over, his back strained a little as he turned to reach for two objects. A beautiful glass butt plug with a sapphire gem at the base (it was shaped like a tear drop, and the size of half of Ushijima's palms), and a clear pink bottle of lube (it was not scented, since the flavored and scented ones made Ushijima a little disgusted—he didn't want anyone's ass to taste like strawberries in case he had to eat someone out).

As if he has done it several times, Ushijima squirted the cold lube onto Hinata's spread ass, earning a scream of surprise from the small male. His pink hole clenched and unclenched as the pink liquid trickled down to his asshole, dripping down his perineum and licked his balls. The sudden cold temperature made the body beneath Ushijima tremble.

"Be good now, I'm going to push something in."

This was the only warning he was going to give Hinata, as he pushed the teardrop shaped glass plug into the soft pink hole. The tip went in just fine, since it was tapered at the tip, yet when it got bigger, the younger male couldn't help but struggle against the restraints. He was already having trouble keeping his lower body from falling into the pillows, yet the sudden intrusion of the butt plug made him fall helplessly face down to the red and gold pillows, his nipples rubbing against the rough sewn fabric.

"Don't move so much." Ushijima's grip on his hips got tighter, holding the submissive male in place. The bed creaked as Hinata fought against the rope, tugging and pulling, hoping it would snap free, yet, despite being silk, the fabric did not budge at all. The butt plug was almost in, stretching the limits of Hinata's ass. It was thick rather than short, and even with the lube, it hurts. The outer ring of his asshole burned slightly, yet the cold object inside of his warm walls had him panting in pleasure.

He shivered as he felt the last of the butt plug snuggled deep inside of him, the base of the butt plug snug against his asshole. It was rather obvious that he had something inside of him as he could feel the jeweled base against his cheeks after Ushijima let go off his ass. Every shift in position Hinata made had him fighting the need to come.

"Ushijima…" Hinata groaned as he hoisted himself up with his elbows, the pillow underneath him wet with his sweat and saliva.

"Good boy, you took everything in very well."

Hinata didn't know why he felt a warm stir at the bottom of his stomach when Ushijima praised him. He wasn't a puppy, yet he felt like one. At the beck and call of his master, he would come running towards Ushijima like a loyal pet. He would do everything Ushijima said.

The sudden impact on his ass was unexpected.

The large hand smacked his left ass cheek, the sound of skin slapping against skin broke the quiet hotel room, causing Hinata's heart to jump to his throat. His ass stung from the slap. Was… was Ushijima spanking him right now?

A gurgled scream left his mouth as another smack came across his other ass cheek, this time slightly harder. Ushijima had hands of a spiker, huge and broad, and good at smacking things, and the object this time wasn't a volleyball, but Hinata's ass… and it hurt. Tears stung the back of Hinata's eyes. He felt sorry for the ball, constantly getting spiked across the court by Ushijima.

"Mmm… You're so beautiful." Ushijima murmured, his hands smoothed over the ruddy red butt cheeks of the small boy. The warm hands seemed to bring the sting slightly away, yet brought Hinata struggling again.

"Don't struggle against the ties, I don't like repeating myself." Ushijima looked over to the orange hair, which was already a total mess from the sweat. The orange hair clung to Hinata's nape, as a single drop of perspiration trickled down from his head. Ushijima gulped, his face betraying the 24/7 cool façade he had on.

His brought down his hands again, harder this time compared to those two slaps he did earlier. He didn't want to go all out like how he does with a volleyball since he'd kill the small boy below him. Hell, his ass might even bleed if he did that. The body underneath him jolted against his thighs as the smack echoed throughout the room, forming another red mark on the left cheek.

Ushijima could feel the amount of pooling pre-cum against his inner thigh. Hinata was on edge, ready to cum any moment the cock ring comes off, yet he couldn't. The magical silver ring was working. He knew Hinata's balls were hard and drawn tight, ready to explode any moment, but he wasn't going to give in to what the orange haired boy wanted.

"It… it hurts!" Hinata cried out, straining his neck to look at Ushijima. Tears were already trickling down his face, his eyes swollen and red. His cheeks an ugly red from rubbing against the pillows. This made the alpha male harder than he was, his erection pressing at the base of Hinata's belly, close to his privates. The monstrous cobra like cock curved upwards, painfully rubbing against the younger boy.

Ushijima spanked his other cheek, making sure to alternate with both butt cheeks, so he wouldn't injure the already bruising ass. Hinata's body would be thrown forward every time a spank came down on him. He would let out a sweet scream, as he cried. The taller male made sure he stopped a little while before each spank, tenderly smoothing the hot red skin of his partner.

"Ushijima… it… H-HURTS." He screamed midway through his sentence as another smack vibrated through his body, sending a chill down his spine. Ushijima had been alternating butt cheeks and avoiding places where he'd smacked, but since he was so small, the smack he'd just received overlapped with one he got earlier, making the red mark turn even uglier.

"You're doing good, good boy, good boy." Ushijima purred softly. His hands ran down the small back of his lover, comforting the crying boy. The touch soothed Hinata, as if he was feeling his master patting him on his head. It made him feel warm and tingly on the inside. His ass still stung, but it got his mind off it for a minute.

"A few more to go okay?" The alpha male re-assured, his hands leaving Hinata's back, causing the boy to mewl in the absence of the warm hand on his back. He readjusted his ass on Ushijima's thighs, feeling the big cock poking at his navel this time. The wet pre-cum all over his belly. A side of him was pleased that he was turning Ushijima on.

Another hard smack was delivered to Hinata. He counted in his head. It has already been 8 spanks from Ushijima, and with the strength the taller male put into his spanking, Hinata was sure he wouldn't last over 10. He gritted his teeth as another one came down. 9…

10…

11…

12…

The blows were dealt individually and slowly, as if Ushijima wanted to test his limit, slowly inching forward, giving him ample rubbing before going on the next one. Hinata was indeed at his limit, his cock was in pain. It was the first time he wore a cock ring. He'd never been restricted of coming in his entire life, and it felt exhilarating, sure, yet he felt like dying. If he couldn't come any moment now, he'd go insane.

13…

14…

"Ushijima… Ushi- Ushi… I can't do this anymore- code red. Code red." Hinata cried out as another blow got dealt to his ass, causing him to arch his back. He cried, his body bucked against Ushjima's thighs. His body quaked within Hinata, slight tingles ran through his entire body as his cock tightened painfully against the cock ring. He was having a dry orgasm, the torturous kind. He screamed as the tip of his cock rubbed hard against Ushijima's thigh.

That's right, the whole situation was a set up. The safety word was code red if Hinata couldn't take it any further. It was a kink of Hinata's to try getting kidnapped and ravished, and yet he didn't know Ushijima could take him to such a level- physically and spiritually, he felt himself connect to the dark side of Ushijima. The submissive side of Hinata matched well with the hard and cold alpha male.

Ushijima and Hinata had been dating for a few months now. After the big tournament, Ushijima had spurred up the courage to ask Hinata out. Even though the younger male was rather shocked, he accepted. He always admired the older male for his techniques in volleyball, his alpha leadership, the way he moved his body… his muscled as they flexed under his tight uniform when they play against each other… the bulge in those purple shorts…

"I'm… sorry… I- I…" Ushijima stammered. The miasma seemingly cleared out of his head, he looked down to see Hinata's ass in a mess. The redness had spread to Hinata's upper thigh, small purple bruises forming at the top of his ass cheeks. He could hear his lover sniffling under him, the small body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Shou... I'm so, so, so sorry." Ushijima felt like killing himself. He got carried away in his role. He knew he had a uncontrollable alpha side of him that would get lost in the persona he was supposed to play, yet he couldn't stop it. He hurt his lover, and he deserved to repent. He gulped, lifting the boy's hips cautiously, pulling a pillow underneath to support Hinata's lower body up.

Ushijima's fingers hurried to untie the restraints on Hinata's hands. The same ugly redness already forming at both of Hinata's wrists. The taller male bit back on his lips as Hinata let his hands drop to the bed. He was very tired, his cock still hard and dripping pre-cum. A slight haze still covering his mind.

"Don't be sorry… It's just…" Hinata's voice was soft and hoarse from all the screaming. He let Ushijima flip him over, his upper body cradled in the larger male arms. His small body felt so safe in Ushijima's arms. His skin was slightly less warmer against the hot embrace of the green haired teen. His ass stung as it rubbed against the sheets, yet he smiled up to the flustered Ushijima.

"I'm sorry. I hurt you."

"No… You didn't… I just… I needed to cum. It hurts… It's the first time using a cock ring, and it's overwhelming." Hinata reached out to touch Ushijima's face. His small hands smoothed over Ushijima's cheek, he could feel a slight stubble growing on the 19 year old's face. He loved it when he touched Ushijima's face at the end of the day, when a slight stubble would grow on his boyfriend's face.

Hinata was the one that brought it up. They were very open about their sex lives with each other, and Hinata said he wanted to try it out one day. A part of him had always wanted to get ravished unknowingly by a tall dark stranger. He got turned on when he chanced upon a staged kidnapping porn online. He saw how the girl was tied up and gagged… and he wanted it. He wanted his body to be felt up by Ushijima as his arms tied up, his mouth gagged.

However, he didn't expect everything to be so over the top and overwhelming.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ushijima asked once again, his face ridden with worry. A frown wracked across his masculine face. The pretty boy beneath him sat up, trying to hold back a wince as his ass rubbed against the white sheets. It's going to hurt tomorrow during practice for sure…

"I'm fine. I'm totally okay… except… my…" Hinata's eyes trailed down to his cock, still erect. He glanced to the side, the towel on Ushijima's hips long gone, and his gaze unconsciously landed on the cobra like manhood in between Ushijima's legs. His cock wasn't as erect as before, but still held its monstrous size at a half erect state. Delicious looking pre-cum clung from the tip, oozing down slowly to stain the sheets.

Ushijima looked away uncertain, the deed he had done earlier made him unsure of what to do next. They had sex frequently, so there were no restraints, yet he was scared that he'd hurt Hinata again. The small boy just looked so fragile.

"C'mon, Ushi, touch me again. Gag me, cuff me up, and blindfold me." Hinata moved. His lithe body climbed on top of Ushijima, he sat on Ushijima's lap, his thighs straddling the side of the taller male's hips. They were very close, so close that Hinata's chest brushed against Ushijima's pecs. The thin layer of the hoodie now very present and an obstructive piece of clothing. It felt hotter than usual. The smaller boy rocked his hips against the unsure teen, his hard cock rubbing on the hard abs of athlete.

"Shou… Are you sure?"

"Mmm…" Hinata moaned, nodding slightly and putting his lips against Ushijima's neck. He knew where the older male's soft spots are. The top of his neck, close to his ears always made the bigger guy give in. Suckling at the spot, he could feel Ushijima's cock rising once again, pressing hard against his ass. Hinata knew how to get what he wanted from Ushijima in bed.

Reassuring the bigger male with soft kisses on the neck, and an occasional hickey, he let his hands roam the hard pecs of Ushijima. The green haired male couldn't help but let out a uncontrollable moan, his large hands roamed the back of his lover his arms snaking up the hoodie, and feeling the cool skin under his warm hands. Ushijima felt feverish under the susceptible kisses Hinata placed on him.

His muscles tensed as Hinata reached down, his hands grazing his cock.

Without a single warning, Ushijima grunted and swiftly got Hinata on his back. Both arms pinned under the huge towering frame of the bigger male. A slight smirk crept up on Hinata's face. He loved seeing Ushijima dominate him in bed. The slight provocation had worked, leaving Ushijima bothered and really, really horny.

"I will give you what you want, Shou. But you have to promise me to tell me the safe word or tap me two times- sooner, and not when you're…" He gulped, thinking back to the scene where Hinata was bawling his eyes out.

"Mmm… yes. I know. Code Red." Hinata obediently said.

"Good. Now, take off your hoodie and kneel in front of me." Ushijima patted the space in front of him.

Hinata did so eagerly, he got up and pulled the obstructive piece of clothing off him, throwing it to the side of the room. His nipples exposed to the sudden change of temperature hardened and erect. He was beautiful. His body thin but muscled, and his skin unblemished. Every time Ushijima lays his eyes upon the masterpiece in front of him, he couldn't help but want to leave marks all over, claiming the younger male as his. He hated that Hinata would have to change in front of his team mates, especially in front of the black haired boy… Kageyama, was it? Ushijima let out a feral growl at the back of his throat unknowingly, after thinking about the boy. He could tell Kageyama looked at his boyfriend weirdly. Whenever he'd wait outside Karasuno gates, both of them would walk out together, and the black haired boy would always be too close to Hinata for Ushijima's comfort. He was possessive and jealous, deep down a true alpha male.

Hinata knelt in front of Ushijima, his buttocks rests on top of his feet. His cock was clearly hard, and his adorable orange pubic hair could be seen. Ushijima chuckled at the adolescent boy. He was just entering puberty, little hair has already grown near his privates, though unlike his other same aged counterparts, his height hasn't shoot up, nor did he grow any facial hair. He was almost like a girl, his nipples an appealing shade of light pink, his body slender, every dip of his figure very much like a girl. His lips were soft and light in color as they part, saliva coating them as his tongue dart out to lick them nervously.

"Good boy." Ushijima praised the submissive boy. He knew Hinata loved getting praised, especially when he says 'good boy', it makes Hinata tremble in excitement.

Ushijima reached behind him to take the cuffs, a black leather hand cuff, with faux fur lining the insides so it wouldn't scar. A short metal chain held both cuffs together. Ushijima tested its abilities with a tug, and it was indeed in good quality, hard to break. Even before Ushijima could order Hinata's wrists to be brought out, the boy had already raised his arms, his wrists presented in front of Ushijima. The former red marks were still there, though fading away slowly. He gulped, feeling the softness of the faux fur lining once more to check if the material would cause anymore harm to his lover.

"Don't pull on it so much okay?" Ushijima said, worried. Hinata nodded obediently, as the cuffs went on. Ushijima tightened them with the buckle on each wrists, to the tightest setting since Hinata's wrists were really thin. He wondered how the small boy could receive a volleyball, or spike… He let his hands roam up to Hinata's forearm, feeling the slight muscles that formed from playing the sports both of them love. With the handcuffs on, he placed a kiss on Hinata's palms, putting them down in front of him.

The taller male brought out the ball gag, pulling it out from the paper bag. It was black leather, matching the handcuffs, but a plastic ball rests in the middle. It was slightly bigger than a golf ball, empty on the inside with holes. The same buckle was at the back of gag.

"You sure you want this?" Ushijima asked, only to get a eager nod once again.

His cock twitched under him, he could already imagine how it looked on his lover, how his saliva would pool at his chin and how Hinata would moan against the ball gag.

Unbuckling the restraint, he leant forward to put it on him. The orange haired boy already had his mouth open, anticipating the hard ball to be placed in his mouth in between his teeth. The plastic clunked against his teeth as Ushijima tightened the restraint against the back of his head. His lips wrapped around the ball, as Hinata felt his jaw stretch and locking in place. His tongue couldn't move with the ball in his mouth, and the walls of his throat pressed together as he tried to swallow—and as expected, he couldn't do it well.

"You look very cute." Ushijima sat back once again, taking a look at his boyfriend. Hinata's cheeks were pink with slight embarrassment and lust, his eyes wide open as he stared at Ushijima in desire.

"Okay, last step." Ushijima took the blindfold off the bed. He didn't really want to put it on Hinata since he'd miss those big wide eyes when they'd fill up with tears whenever Ushijima penetrates the smaller boy, but he knew his lover wanted it, and it would make Hinata feel so much better when it comes to the sex.

He placed the velvet blindfold over Hinata's eyes, enveloping Hinata into the darkness. Hinata was in total darkness, however he could feel his boyfriend's gaze on him, penetrating him with a dark desire to ravish him right this moment. With his sense of sight gone, he could hear better, the sound of his desperate pants escaping his mouth through the ball gag, the sound of the air conditioner whirring above them, and Ushijima moving towards him as the sheets shifted underneath them.

He sunk himself down lower, feeling the butt plug from earlier digging deeper into his ass. The pain from his lower regions drawing up against his balls again. He moaned when he felt a hand grip his cock. Ushijima had large hands that covered up the entirety of Hinata's cock. With one stroke, he could make Hinata buckle and cum in command.

"Let me release you from your pain." Ushijima murmured under his fervent breath. Hinata could feel Ushijima's fingers at the base of his cock, touching the hard silver ring. Ushijima unscrewed a tiny part of the ring, and it became looser. He pulled it off Hinata, who was already drooling like a tiny puppy, ready to cum in his lover's hands.

His hips moved upwards, beckoning the alpha male to touch him, so he could release himself. The tightness in his balls still remained, despite the ring being gone. He needed extra stimulus, just… just a slight stroke and he'd orgasm… Hinata prayed that Ushijima would stroke him. However, he couldn't feel those warm hands on him. He heard shifting on the sheets rustling under Ushijima's weight as he moved. The lack of sight had Hinata shivering in anticipation.

"Beautiful boy, you're mine, entirely." Ushijima murmured, his fingers brushed against the top of Hinata's pubic hair, causing the boy to let out a squeal against the ball gag. He wasn't expecting that at all. He could even feel the warm breath of his lover against his cock.

Ushijima lowered his mouth onto the erect manhood, his tongue swirling at the head of the dripping cock, licking up all of his lover's juices. It was salty, a strange taste, yet he couldn't get more of it. He bobbed his head down, and Hinata's cock went in deeper, to the back of his mouth. He wasn't that big that Ushijima would have problems sucking him off. He squeezed the back of his mouth against Hinata, feeling a shiver run through the orange haired boy's body as thick streams of hot semen shot down the back of Ushijima's mouth. The consistency thicker than the pre-cum he'd tasted, the taste stronger and more bitter. He released his lover from his mouth, licking his lips and swallowing everything.

His lover had buckled over, his body arched forward and arms on Ushijima's back.

"Thanks for the meal," Ushijima smirked, as he got up. He pushed Hinata down on his back, the boy already weakened from the orgasm. Saliva uncontrollably drooling down his chin. Ushijima bent over, hovering on top of the smaller male, his large frame casting a shadow over the small body. Ushijima licked the saliva off Hinata's chin, making the boy moan even more.

Ushijima hoisted Hinata's legs up in the air, spreading them, so he could see the sapphire gem decorating the smaller boy's cute asshole. The bed sunk under his weight, as he placed himself in between Hinata's limbs and got both legs hooked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to prepare you now." Ushijima said, knowing very well that his voice turned on Hinata. The orange haired boy nodded, his wrists brought up to his chests as he cradled his hands close to him. Ushijima could see an involuntary flex in Hinata's ass, clenching down tighter on the bejeweled butt plug.

It came out easily, since it wasn't that big anyways—compared to Ushijima's cock. Even though they had sex just a couple of days ago, Ushijima's cock needed some preparation. One would say his dick need some accustoming.

Tossing the butt plug aside, Ushijima squirted a handful of lube on his palms and rubbed it all over his fingers. Once they were dripping wet, and the liquid not as cold as before, he rubbed his index and middle finger on the entrance of the younger boy, making the younger boy moan in pleasure against the gag. He adjusted Hinata once more, making sure his upper body was supported by pillows behind him so he wouldn't choke on his saliva from the ball gag.

His fingers warmed up the lube against Hinata. His hole was puckered and ready, seemingly beckoning Ushijima to plunge himself deep into Hinata's tiny body, but he knew that it'd hurt his lover, and he didn't want that to happen. He was going to take it slow like he promised. His middle finger went in first, gaining a shocked choking sound from the submissive. His stomach sucked in, Hinata clenched his ass around the finger, pulling Ushijima's finger in deeper.

"Cute boy, you really want me, huh?" Ushijima teased. His fingers digging in the warm passage of Hinata. He could feel every ridge, every nook and cranny of his lover. The lube made it easy to stick his entire finger in. However, he knew he needed at least 3 fingers to prepare Hinata for what's coming up.

Ushijima slid his index finger in, careful to push in softly, feeling the stretch of the asshole. It was still soft from the butt plug. With both fingers in, Hinata was quaking in satisfaction. His moans were muffled from the ball gag, yet it made him sound so sexy. The blindfold was already drenched on the insides from his tears and sweat.

Hinata could come from just Ushijima's fingers, yet he knew the older male would never let him do that. The thrill of controlling himself sent a buzz throughout his body. The fingers moved inside of him, slowly pushing him to the edge—and when Hinata thought he was about to come, Ushijima would stop, and the cycle would continue, him teasing the younger boy tenderly, but torturously. The tip of Ushijima's fingers scraped against his prostate, causing the boy's toes to curl on impulse. His legs hooked Ushijima closer to his body, making the taller male bend down further.

"Another one's going in…" Ushijima warned, as he pushed in another finger of his. This time, Hinata could feel the real stretch. 3 fingers were definitely much bigger than the butt plug he had earlier, hell, the butt plug was small compared to Ushijima's long and thick fingers in him. Hinata sobbed, his wrists pulled against the cuffs, but only to feel the chains doing its job. Those hands that were used to spike the ball, those hands that were used to serve the ball across the court… those huge hands that blocked the ball and reflected with a slam to the opponents court… are inside of him. The fingers that had delicately worked his pants off, those fingers that would always caress his face whenever he felt down- are inside of him, filling him up. He was used to Ushijima prepping him for his cock, yet it always felt so damned tight.

"Nnngh—mmm—" He gurgled against the ball gag, his bottom pushing against those fingers. He was ready for his boyfriend's cock. He needed it in him, or else he was going to go crazy. He knew it'd hurt, his ass would always stretch so much after having sex with Ushijima yet he didn't care. He wanted to get filled up. He wanted to feel Ushijima's cock against the walls of his asshole, the hot throbbing dick pushing in so deep that a small dent would form on his lower abdomen.

"You feeling it? Hmm… naughty boy?" Ushijima dirty talked to Hinata. He knew his boyfriend would appreciate it. He got his fingers out, leaving Hinata crying for more. The emptiness in him felt excruciatingly agonizing. He ground his hips on the bed, his swollen ass stung in pain making him harder than he already was.

"Mm—uu, mee.." Hinata managed to get out garbled words, but what he wanted to say was 'Fill me'. He couldn't wait any longer. Hinata heard the familiar sound of condom wrapper getting ripped off, probably from Ushijima's teeth, since Ushijima always had no patience to rip it off with his fingers properly. Hinata could hear the taller male seethe in pleasure as he rolled the condom down his cock, pushing it down to stay snug to the hilt of his manhood.

"Mmm… Shou… Shouyo… I'm going to put it in soon. Be a good boy." Ushijima grunted, as he got a grip on both Hinata's thighs, his fingers digging in deep to the soft meat on the pale thighs of his lover. He pushed them back, bending Hinata's legs towards his chest. The younger boy, as expected had a very flexible side to him. He was easily bendable when it comes to sex, making it very easy for both of them to find each other's sensitive spots.

The tip of his cock rubbed against the entrance of Hinata's ass, the hefty cock massaged the outsides of Hinata's butt cheeks, and seemingly teased Hinata, leaving the smaller boy unsatisfied when the thick cock wasn't in him. He growled against the ball gag, an animalistic nature of his whenever he got impatient with Ushijima. The bigger guy always liked taking things slow, but the impatient ball of sunshine hated things slow. He liked to do things in a wham bam thank you ma'am style. He _wanted_ Ushijima's cock in him.

"Mm! I—mme…" He fought his words against the ball gag, which pre-occupied most of his mouth. His tongue and jaws couldn't move, forming gibberish that actually hurts Hinata when he tries to speak.

"Shh… You'll hurt yourself, and I won't tolerate that." Ushijima gripped his face—with an unexpected grip on his face, Hinata yelped, as he relaxed his jaw muscles, listening to Ushijima's warnings. Despite him being slightly masochistic and wanting the older male to punish him once more, he didn't want any more spanking on his ass again. He could already imagine the looks he'd get tomorrow in the shared showers after practice. He just hoped he could get the corner partition at the far left of the shared showers so no would notice his bruises.

Despite everyone knowing that Hinata was dating Ushijima, a well-known volleyball player… and their rival, no one knew about their active sex life—nor Hinata wants anyone to know about what they do in the bedroom. The boys in Karasuno were rather open about their sexuality and the sex they'd done with their respective partners—hell, there are even some like him, gay as heck, and they were quite open about their affections for each other…

Hinata couldn't imagine having to talk about what he had done with Ushijima in their private time.

Ushijima, finally stopped teasing the mewling boy, guided the tip of his cock in the tight hole—and as always, Hinata would be squeezing down of Ushijima's cock, his walls clamped down against the hard manhood inside of him. It was hard to push in, but the lube helped, aiding the erection deeper inside of Hinata. Hinata cried, his blindfold already drenched in tears, he choked back a sob of pleasure as he felt the huge girthy cock push inside of him. Those 3 fingers felt like nothing right at that moment. If Ushijima didn't prepare him earlier, he'd have bled.

"Mmm… I'm in." Ushijima breathed out, his breaths shortening and getting louder. His hips pushed against Hinata's ass, digging his cock deep to the hilt. He could feel Hinata twitching against him as the sides of his cock nudged his lover's prostate. Ushijima moved slowly, his hips drawing back slowly, feeling his cock pushing past Hinata's muscles that were trying to keep him in. His balls slap against Hinata's skin as he pulled out slightly, leaving only two inches in before slamming into Hinata again, the sound of skin meeting skin impacted throughout the room.

Grunting, he repeated. His movements slightly more careless, as he pushed Hinata's legs down, keeping his legs apart so he could go real deep. It was raw, hard sex. Hinata's asshole already swollen from the violent thrusts Ushijima pounded in him—his skin ruddy from the constant slapping of their bodies together. Hinata's eyes rolled back as he felt a wave of orgasm building up in him. His prostate was being violated repeatedly as the huge dick pulsed through him.

"You feel so good, Shou." Ushijima called out, his thrusts getting shorter, more rapid, signifying he was about to cum soon. His balls drawn up as he felt the tightness at the base of his cock. He moaned along with Hinata. With the involuntary clenching of Hinata's muscles against his dick, he knew his lover was also about to cum, even without any communication.

"L-let's cum… together." Ushijima whispered softly, but he knew Hinata could hear over their messy breathing.

The slick wet sounds made Hinata even more turned on as both their bodies joined together, touching each other's sensitive spots, and having share this animalistic need in them. Hinata screamed against the ball gag as he came, his ass clamping down onto Ushijima, not letting the male go, as he felt warmth explode inside of him. Ushijima let out a choked cry, trying to hold back his voice, as he came inside the condom.

It was… mind blowing.

…

Not enough, not enough, not enough. Hinata's mind nagged as him as he watch Ushijima unshackle his wrists and unbuckle the ball gag over his mouth. He tested his jaw to see if it was still working, and to his relief, he felt okay. His ass was numb from the rough sex they had, but Hinata wasn't sated at all. He needed something else. Ushijima quietly inspected his body, lifting his hands to his face to run his fingers, smoothing over the red marks left on his pale skin. He caressed his face, looking at the leather strapped that had dug a little too deep into his cheeks, but the mark would be go away in time.

Hinata was lifted gently and placed over Ushijima's lap, only to have his butt massaged and loved, after the brutal beating. Hinata let Ushijima do this, since it was all part and process of the play. After a night of rough sex, he'd normally let Ushijima worship his body, pleasing and soothing over the sore spots that appeared during their intercourse. He didn't really mind it… up until now. He needed more of that rough fucking… not that he was going to get anymore tonight. He knew Ushijima cared for him… maybe a little too much. He wasn't a little girl… even though his body looked like one compared to the older male—only 2 years older, yet with a towering built, bulky muscles (but leaning to the lean side) and a huge package.

The smaller boy rolled his eyes as Ushijima picked him up bridal style, entering the shower. It was something Ushijima liked to do every time they had sex after. He'd shower Hinata like he was a small boy, rubbing every nook and cranny… literally. Ushijima would clean Hinata out, with his fingers, and sometimes an enema if they were at each other's houses. They would both then dry off and go to sleep… though Hinata hoped that would not be the way it played out today…

The water turned on, and hot water immediately sprayed against the black stone tiles on the floor. Hot steam wafted through the enclosed area, calming down Hinata. He stood close to Ushijima, which was rather intimidating since he'd have to strain his neck to look up to his boyfriend… but on the other hand, he was very close to something he'd like in his mouth.

"You did good today." Ushijima praised Hinata as he reached over the short male to adjust the shower head so warm water would fall down to the both of them, and cascaded them in a waterfall. A sigh of relief escaped from Hinata's lips as he leaned his head on Ushijima's chest. He could almost hear the older boy's frantic heart beats. His hands, small compared to Ushijima wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, snaking up behind his back. Hinata knew how to get what he want sometimes. He'd know how to make the big tall male weak in the knees like a love struck high school girl.

Hinata pressed his body against Ushijima's stomach, making sure his nipples rubbed against the hard pecs. A tempting moan escaped his throat as he looked up at Ushijima with big wide eyes.

He knew Ushijima would be red in the face- and not from the steaming hot shower around them. Hinata knew he was going to get what he wanted.


End file.
